Cloud computing is generally becoming the platform of choice for businesses that want to reduce operating expenses and be able to scale resources rapidly. Eased automation, flexibility, mobility, resiliency, and redundancy are several other advantages of moving resources to the cloud. Some cloud resources may be overloaded and some cloud resources may be underutilized. Clouds can capture resource metrics to help monitor the performance of the cloud resources. Clouds may be provided by different cloud providers and may have different metric parameters and reporting parameters. The evaluation of cloud resource performance across different cloud platforms is generally difficult due to the different metric parameters and reporting parameters. Conventional efforts in comparing resource performance amongst different cloud platforms are typically limited because data from the various clouds are generally misaligned and not comparable with each other.